harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hover Charm
FINALLY REVEALED! Since the remaining chapters of the Chamber are already open, we now have almost full knowledge of the difference and similarities of the Hover Charm and the Levitation Charm. I've done some thorough research and all my thoughts are now ready to be shared. So to start off, let me CONFIRM tha the Hover and Levitation Charm are different spells and have different incantations. All my information comes from Pottermore. So, to prove that these are different spells, please refer to the following 2 links: 1) http://assets.pottermore.com/site/media/collections/spells/hover-charm.png 2) http://assets.pottermore.com/site/media/collections/spells/levitation-charm.png Read the end of the links attentively. The hand movements of the spells are different, which indicates that the spells themselves, and the incantations as well, are different. Next, the names of the spells are known. The Hover Charm and the Levitation Charm. The canonical incantation of the Hover Charm is unknown. We have the "Wingardium Leviosa" incantation. I can now prove that this is not the incantation of the Hover Charm. This is the incantation of the Levitation Charm, mentioned on Pottermore and HP books. If you view this page from the Pottermore website, you can see the name and the hand movement (swish and flick!) of the Levitation Charm: http://www.pottermore.com/en/spells/the-standard-book-of-spells-grade-1 Now, please view this page: http://www.pottermore.com/en/book1/chapter10/moment2/levitation-charm If you add that spell to yout favourites on Pottermore and view it in your "Favourite Spells" tab, you can see that the hand movement of the Wingardium Leviosa spell is the same as the hand movement of the Levitation Charm from the "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1" section of the "Spells" part of Pottermore... It remains, that we now only need to know what is the incantation of the Hover Charm, to close our circle of this topic. Seems like I finished! I hoarded my thoughts and ideas about these spells for many years. I'm a very big Harry Potter fan and I have keen eyes on such things. :) My Thoughts As always, I have a few ideas about this. This time, I believe the Hover Charm is the same as the Levitation Spell presented in the Cast-a-Spell handbook. My reasoning (this time much more logical than that presented in regards to my thoughts between the Patronus and Smokescreen Spells) is thus: #Both of them make the target float in midair for a short period of time. #The Hover Charm is a known variation of the Levitation Charm, and Levioso seems to be a variation as well. #I have a very difficult time believing that anyone would make two spells so similar in name - the only difference is that one identifies what type of spell it is (this is in reference to Levitation Charm'' and Levitation '''Spell). #Both spells are presented as being rather simple (a twelve-year old having been accused of casting one, and the other being presented in a spellbook full of spells first- and second-year students could do. Hopefully there will be opinions on this one as there were in previous theories. Thank you. --Happy Christmas! (Season's Greetings) 01:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (Owl me!) 20:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping, again :) Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 01:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd be for erring on the side of caution. It's speculative to presume that the two are the same, especially since Book of Spells tells us that there are many lesser variations of the Levitation Charm. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed, I have to say I'm wary of making assumptions as well. I think we should leave them as they are unless we have definitive proof. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay :) Thanks for responding. --'Am I annoying you yet? If not, let me know when I am.' 23:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Double articles? Doesn't this article already exist at Levitation Spell? Both of these have the same incantation: "Levioso" --Fisto Games 17:14, December 11, 2016 (UTC)